Crèche façon Cullen
by Louise Malone
Summary: la crèche revue et corrigée par Alice...


_**Un gros délire pour Noël..**_

_**Alors Joyeux Noël à toutes et à tous!**_

_**Cet OS raconte la façon dont le premier Noël de Renesmée aurait pu se passer si Irina n'avait pas fait sa grosse jalouse rapporteuse…Ca aurait été fun!**_

En ce 24 décembre, alors que l'aprés-midi touchait à sa fin, l'air était froid, mais surtout humide .

A l'extérieur de la maison de verre, les spectateurs, dans leur grande majorité, n'avaient pas froid.

Leurs haleines, étrangement, n'apparaissaient pas identiques dans la semi pénombre de la fin de l'après-midi. Certains d'entre eux, dont la caractéristique principale était une peau halée, identique ou presque pour chacun d'entre eux, soufflaient un air si chaud que des gouttelettes ruisselaient sur le sol dans leur entourage immédiat.

D'autres, qui avaient au contraire une peau d'un pâleur maladive, figeaient l'air à leur portée, en minuscules cristaux de glace.

Sur leur garde, empesés, raides, ils attendaient.

A l'intérieur de la villa, l'organisation tournait au millimètre.

Emmett et Jacob venaient de finir d'installer les bancs des spectateurs.

Alice, le visage concentré, examinait la paille disposée à terre.

« Ca ira »

Maugréa-t-elle en secouant la tête.

Jasper et Edward soupirèrent de soulagement, ayant déjà recommencé l'opération par 8 fois….

Elle grimpa à l'étage et entra sans frapper dans la chambre de sa sœur.

Rosalie, à cet instant, paraissait surnaturelle de beauté .

Vêtue d'une longe tunique blanche étincelante, ses magnifiques cheveux blonds, qu'Alice ,Bella et Esmée avaient passé des heures à tresser puis à démêler et à pailleter, la parait littéralement d'un blond de cendre; l'illuminant et la magnifiant…

Alice s'empara d'un pinceau à blush, et, pour la millième fois de la journée, les ordres fusèrent…

« Rose, penche la tête sur le coté! Esmée, enfile donc ton voile, c'est le moment, ou est Carlisle? Jasper, tourne ta ceinture sur le coté voyons! »

Tous obéirent en silence;

Alice acheva de parer Rosalie, se leva, ajusta le voile d'Esmée et la maquilla légèrement; avant de déposer un léger baiser sur sa joue, puis sur celle de Rosalie. S'emparant de la main de Jasper, elle sautilla vers une autre des chambres.

Elle admira le travail de Bella.

Nessie, assise sur une chaise, vêtue d'un tunique de lin brodée d'or et d'argent, ses cheveux bouclant dans son dos, ses yeux soulignés de khôl, elle était la plus belle des enfants de quelques mois, bien qu'elle paraisse deux ou trois ans.

Elle sourit de ses dents étincelantes en apercevant sa tante:

« Tatie Lili! Tu as vu ma robe? Jacob va l'aimer, j'en suis sure! »

Edward, les bras croisés, leva les yeux au ciel, mais même ce geste ne put masquer sa fierté débordante de père comblé.

Alice tourna autour de son frère.

Edward, comme Jasper, portait un tunique brodée d'or et de pierreries, ceinturée par une large étoffe lamée. Celle d'Edward était vert émeraude et celle de Jasper bleu saphir.

Sur leurs têtes, des couronnes de véritable or et de pierreries scintillaient.

Alice passe la tête par la porte et héla plusieurs personnes.

Rapidement, Carlisle apparut.

Alice tourna autour de lui, rajusta la robe de bure et la ceinture de corde, inspecta la fausse barbe et le renvoya auprès d'Esmée .

Emmett entra, flanqué de Seth, de Jacob et de Rosalie.

Seth portait la même tenue que Jasper et Edward, en rouge grenat, et Alice le fit aligner à coté des deux autres.

Fébrile, à présent, elle les interrogea;

« Jasper, l'or? »

Son mari lui montra le coffret débordant de lingots véritables.

« Edward, l'encens? »

Edward agita une burette d'or gravé sous son nez.

« Seth, la myrrhe? »

Il lui montra la fiole faite d'ébène et Alice se détendit très légèrement.

« Bon, Emmett, Jacob, à vous! »

Les deux géants s'accroupirent devant elle.

Emmett portait une tunique très prêt du corps, d'une couleur brune, avec des grosses taches blanches, tandis que celle de Jacob était d'un gris uniforme.

Alice déposa sur la tête de chacun d'eux une sorte de serre-tête, qui comportait pour l'un comme pour l'autre des oreilles, et des cornes pour Emmett.

Edward, Jasper et Seth éclatèrent de rire.

Emmett et Jacob demeurèrent imperturbables, tandis que Jacob gémissait:

« les oreilles, Alice, c'est vraiment indispensable? »

Cette dernière ne releva même pas et bondit sur Bella.

Celle-ci portait la même tenue qu'elle, à savoir une combinaison faite de laine bouclée.

Bella tendit le visage vers Alice, qui lui ajouta un peu de gloss et lui mit sur la tête un serre tête avec de courtes oreilles blanches.

Elle s'ajusta le même et Bella et Alice se sourirent.

Emmett tapa dans ses mains:

« Allez, les filles! A quatre pattes! »

Jacob, Rosalie et Seth éclatèrent de rire tandis que des poitrines de Jasper et Edward montait un grognement identiquement menaçant…

Emmett leva les mains en l'air, apaisant:

« Tout doux les gars! Mais pour faire correctement les agneaux, elles doivent bien se mettre à quatre pattes, non? »

Ses frères levèrent les yeux au ciel.

Nessie s'approcha de Rosalie, qui la prit dans ses bras.

Jacob contempla la fillette avec ravissement et Emmett dut le prendre par le bras pour le sortir de sa torpeur.

Emmett, Jacob, Bella et Alice se mirent à quatre pattes.

En bas, les spectateurs entraient et s'installaient, ne se mélangeant pas.

Jane , Alec, Félix et Démétri, ne se souvenaient plus très bien comment ils en étaient arrivés là.

Mais ils se turent, conscients de ne pas être en position dominante, pour une fois, vu le nombre de loups garou qui les fixaient.

La lumière s'éteignit et la voix de Leah Clearwater résonna.

Leah, comme les Volturis, ne se rappelait vraiment plus comment elle s'était retrouvé à jouer les conteuses, dans cette sombre affaire.

Mais Alice était vraiment très très forte.

Elle récita, en y mettant du cœur, parce qu'Alice, quelque part, lui faisait un peu peur.

_« Par une nuit claire, Joseph le charpentier, et sa femme, la douce Marie qui attendait un enfant, arrivèrent à Bethléem, à dos d'âne. _»

La lumière éclaira alors Carlisle, marchant avec un bâton, et Esmée, assise sur le dos de Jacob qui avançait à quatre pattes.

Une partie de la salle pouffa de rire.

Le trio se dirigea vers la paille, tandis que la voix de Leah poursuivait:

« _Comme aucun aubergiste n'avait voulu d'eux, ils trouvèrent refuge dans une simple étable ou logeait un bœuf_… »

Emmett surgit alors de derrière un ballot de paille et meugla , déclenchant l'hilarité de la salle, et la colère d'Alice dans les coulisses.

Jasper se chargea de la calmer, en l'embrassant, avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de protester.

Leah continua:

« _A minuit, le 25 décembre, Marie mit au monde un enfant_… »

Un chœur d'anges monta des haut-parleurs, tandis que Rosalie arrivait dans la lumière, portant Nessie dans ses bras.

Des murmures de ravissement s'élevèrent.

« _Un ange apparut alors à Marie et Joseph, leur annonçant que leur fils était le sauveur du monde…_ »

Rosalie déposa Nessie sur la paille rependue à terre, et Esmée la recouvrit d'une couverture tandis que la fillette feignait le sommeil.

« _Le bœuf et l'âne soufflèrent sur l'enfant pour le réchauffer_… »

Emmett fit semblant, pour ne pas glacer sa nièce, et il dut donner un coup de coude à Jacob, qui, perdu dans sa contemplation émerveillé, en oubliait de souffler.

Rosalie alla se placer entre l'âne et le bœuf, sur un socle en hauteur, et surveilla la suite des événements.

Leah, continua, imperturbable;

« _L'ange du seigneur avait prévenu, très loin, de là, en Galilée, les rois mages, qui vinrent pour adorer l'enfant Jésus et lui offrir des présents_… »

Jasper, Edward et Seth entrèrent solennellement, suivis par Alice et Bella, à quatre pattes.

Un four rire secoua à nouveau l'assemblée.

Les rois mages se prosternèrent devant l'enfant et déposèrent à ses pieds l'or, la myrrhe et l'encens.

Puis Jasper souleva Alice, une main sous le ventre, l'autre sous la poitrine et la déposa à son tour au pieds de Nessie.

Edward fit de même avec Bella.

Celle-ci lui chuchota, alors que la musique jouait « minuit chrétien »:

« n'en profite pas pour me tripoter! »

« tais-toi et bêle! »

Lui intima Edward en souriant.

Nessie s'assit sur sa paille et caressa avec grâce les têtes de sa mère et de sa tante.

Puis, Edward lança le chant, et tous entonnèrent « il est né le divin enfant » à pleins poumons.

Lorsque la dernière note retentit, toute la salle se leva pour applaudir.

La troupe s'avança et salua, main dans la main;

Aucun incident ne fut à déplorer, si ce n'est que Rosalie et Jacob, obligés de se donner la main pour saluer, échangèrent subrepticement quelques coups de pieds…

Lors de la petite fête qui suivit, ou seuls les loups garou mangèrent et burent, la petite Claire, âgée de 4 ans, joua avec Nessie, puis posa des questions à Quil:

« pourquoi l'âne et l'ange du seigneur ils se sont battus? »

« ils ne se sont pas vraiment battus…Ils se sont un peu chamaillés, c'est tout… »

« pourquoi le bœuf il regardait l'ange du seigneur en bavant? »

« parce que c'est sa femme et qu'il la trouve très belle! »

« et pourquoi les rois mages, à la fin, il ont embrassés les agneaux sur la bouche? »

« euh… »

« et pourquoi Seth il avait pas d'agneau à embrasser? »

« parce qu'il n'est pas encore imprégné! »

« et pourquoi Seth il danse avec la petite vampire blonde? »

Quil se redressa vivement, et chercha Seth du regard.

Abasourdit, il le découvrit en train de danser un slow avec Jane.

Félix, Démétri et Alec les regardaient, ahuris et affolés.

Alice se serra contre Jasper.

« c'est une réussite, n'est-ce pas? »

« C'est tout simplement génial mon amour! »

Carlisle caressa l'épaule de sa femme et lui murmura à l'oreille:

« Esmée, regarde…C'est la première fois que je vois Jane sourire, du moins alors qu'elle n'est pas en train de torturer quelqu'un bien sur… »

Edward gémit dans le cou de Bella:

« Quoi? »

« Jane pense très sérieusement à jouer les petits agneaux, l'an prochain! »

Bella se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et observa le couple hors du commun, d'abord médusée, puis amusée.

« Je sens que ça risque de ne pas être calme, l'an prochain! »

_**Le casting:**_

_**Marie: Esmée**_

_**Joseph: Carlisle**_

_**Le petit Jésus: Renesmée**_

_**L'ange du Seigneur: Rosalie**_

_**L'âne: Jacob**_

_**Le bœuf: Emmett**_

_**Les rois mage: Jasper, Edward et Seth**_

_**Les petits agneaux: Alice et Bella**_

_**La voix off: Leah**_

_**Les invités: Le clan Denali, tous les loups-garous et leurs imprégnées, Billy, Charlie, Sue, et quelques Volturis qui venaient (fort imprudemment) vérifier la transformation de Bella. Alice a trouvé que quelques spectateurs supplémentaires, ce ne serait pas mal…**_

_**Soyez sympas, ne me faites pas interner: c'est Noël…**_


End file.
